


Worst Date Ever

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Community: femslash100, Dating, F/F, Haunted Houses, Kissing, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts aren't real, are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Alternate Universes - # 8 Ghosts.  
> Thanks a lot to my wonderful betareader lanalucy

“This is probably the worst date ever,“ Jemma whispers, walking closely beside Daisy. It’s dark, so they both have flashlights in their hands as they make their way through an abandoned and deteriorated house.   

“You’re just a little fraidy-cat,“ Daisy teases Jemma, bumping shoulders with her. “It’ll be fun. This one is top-rated as a real haunted house and I got all this cool equipment.“ Daisy waves the EMF meter in her other hand.  

“Pseudoscience. Ghosts aren’t real,“ Jemma says. “You definitely watched too much Supernatural over the last two weeks.“   

Daisy had watched the show nonstop while she was bedridden with the flu. “I’ve got an idea. I play Dean, because I’m awesome and chicks totally dig me.“ Daisy flashes Jemma a big grin. “You can be Sammy.“  

Jemma makes a face. “Which would make us siblings.“

Daisy’s enthusiasm diminishes. “That would be a shame.“ She looks at Jemma, eyes dropping to her lips. “Because then I shouldn’t do this.“ Daisy lets her flashlight and the EMF drop to the floor, then grabs Jemma and kisses her.   

It doesn’t take long for them to forget their surroundings. It had been Daisy’s plan from the beginning - getting laid in a haunted house.

 Neither one of them notices when the flashlights start to flicker or the EMF deflects. But as the shrill sound of the EMF gets louder, they part. Their breaths fog between them.  

Jemma’s eyes go wide. “Behind you!“  

The End


End file.
